lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great
On-Screen Appearance Great and Powerful enterance Trixie appears from a magical puff of smoke Special Attacks Neutral B - Hat Trick TBA Side B - Card Trick Sunburst, who is offscreen, will show some cards in front of Trixie. She'll pick a card and use a move with it if you press B. Press A to make Trixie shake her head so Sunburst can choose a different card. Here are the cards: *Heart - Heals Trixie 8% Damage *Diamond - Acts like a sharp projectile *Club - Gives the opponent high damage, But low knockback *Spade - Gives the opponent little damage, But high knockback *Joker - Puts a flower on the opponent's head like Lip's Stick Up B - She's Gone! Trixie will activate a smoke bomb that can blind opponents for a second. The opponent with the lowest IQ will think she actually disappeared. But Trixie actually got an upward boost. This is much like Sheik's Up B except Trixie only goes upwards Down B - TBA Final Smash - Alicorn Amulet TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Trixie has fallen! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Is there anything you can do, that the great and powerful Trixie can't do? Sd: Voila! Dn: (Laughs) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: The Great and Powerful Trrrrrrixie!... (Holds up a coin) Needs some Peanut Butter Crackers... Victory 2: Another successful victory for the Grrreat and Powerful Trrrrrrixie! Victory 3: (Activates a smoke bomb as if she's disappearing but she actually is running off to the right) Victory 4: (Against Princess Twilight Sparkle) Now you'll leave Ponyville FOREVER! Victory 5: (With Princess Twilight Sparkle) ??? Victory 6: (Against Starlight Glimmer) I'm...Sorry?... Victory 7: (With Starlight Glimmer) (Both sing "Friendship Bound") Victory 8: (Against Raquelle) Look who is more great and powerful now! Lose/Clap: Trixie has fallen! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - 2 Magic Pellets, and Magic Flash *Dash Attack - Thrust *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Magic Ray *F-Air - Magic Burst *B-Air - Magic Wave *U-Air - Magic 5-way Shot *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Levitation *Pummel - Pies *Forward Throw- Shoots a Magic Beam *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP Logo Victory Music MLP Theme Kirby Hat Trixie's mane and hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Peanut Butter Crackers Pawlette Swaps *Default *Sunset Shimmer colors ® *Maddison (My Scene) colors *??? *??? *??? *??? *The Greasy Wizard colors Trivia *Even though Trixie was reformed in the show, She's an Anti-Hero in Lawl Toon: Brother Location Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:YouTube Poops